A Way Back Home
by brok3nwiings
Summary: he united kingdom use to be a world that was one, but later the trend of panem was followed. the world was divided into the twelve same districts with a capitol of the center of districts. in this world the hunger games still live on.  to celebrate the 7
1. Chapter 1

A Way Back Home

A Way Back Home

Chapter One: Another Normal Day

'Rachel, where are you?' a blonde girl called. She was slender and tall, her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun. The girl was dressed in a simple summer dress with a pair of brown tattered boots. The girl was walking around a large open lush green field, looking all around her to find this 'Rachel 'girl.

'Where could she be?' the blonde haired girl asked herself. Pacing around slowly on the field she noticed that there was a start of a dusty winding path. Taking a choice to follow it, she looked over her shoulder to make sure, that she had memorized the path behind her, just in case she got lost. Thinking smartly, like the girl she was, she decided that she would stick to the path and try not to lead a stray from it, as she knew it was foolish to get lost in a place that was unknown to her.

Walking down the winding path, she smiled to herself looking at the beauty of her home, the beautiful trees that covered everywhere, the wild flowers that grew everywhere; her home was in some sort of a way a paradise. Step by step she was taking every single thing in. Suddenly she came to a halt as the winding path had come to an end. She frowns a little. Scanning the area she noticed that the patches of tree area had stop, she was in a clearing of only grass, and right in the middle of the clearing there was a giant willow tree. The girl noticed another girl resting under the tree.

'Rachel! There you are!' she cheered.

The raven haired girl looked up at the blonde haired girl and simply smiled,'Oh hey Issy!'

Issy shook her head and walked closer to the girl, her hands were on her hips, 'we were looking everywhere for you.'

Rachel smiled and laughed lightly,'Hehe sorry I kinda chilling out, I got comfy and I kind of didn't want to leave here, until I had to.'

Issy giggled lightly at her friend, 'I know you lazy bum! You are always so relaxed and commutable. Even on days like this.' Her head lowered a little.

'Oh yeah,' Rachel said, 'Thanks for bringing that up.'

'Sorry' Issy muttered.

Rachel grabbed a random rock and threw it at her head,'Hey don't turn all sappy on me, today is just another normal day.'

Issy rubbed the spot on her head'Hey that hurt y'know!'

Rachel smiled her cheeky grin,' Good cause it was meant too!'

Issy took a spot next to Rachel, 'Rachel can I ask you something?'

'Well you already did, but go ahead anyway...' she teased.

Issy looked at the opening off the forest, the loose stands of hair wiping her face, 'Do you ever get scared?'

Rachel looked at her and began throwing rocks into the nothingness,' Issy we all are scared, but it is something we all go through every year, you kind of become use to it.'

'Yeah, I know that Rach, but what, what if one of our names are pulled out of the reaping?'

Rachel laughed,'Naa the chances are slim Issy, come on it is more like to be Vicky's name that is pulled out of the reaping, I mean that girl was like millions of entries in there.'

'I guess you are right, you know.' Issy said.

'I am always right!' she said with a reassuring smile.

Issy looked up at the sky; it was starting to get darker than before, 'Maybe we should be heading back.'

'Do we have to?' Rachel joked around.

Issy got up and pulled Rachel up,'Yeah we do!'

'Fine!'

The two girls linked arms and began walking down the winding path down to the main area of the city, other boys and girls that the two knew as class mates were gathered there two. Issy and Rachel lined up with the other fifteen year olds. Rachel looked over to see, Elliot, a boy a year older than the two, looking over at her with his warm brown eyes. He was extremely tall, and Rachel could see him looking back at her. She gave Issy's arm a little squeeze and opens her mouth to have a little fan girl moment. Issy smiled for a friend then looked over at Elliot who suddenly turned away to face the stage. Issy then to noticed, that everyone was in there straight rows looking up on the stage. The national anthem played the same old song that was drilled into every child head as they played it every start and end of each school day. They stood there waiting for the anthem to finish playing. A chubby looking lady wobbled onto the stage, she was as wait as the falling snow, with cheeks as bright as cherries, her eyes were an eerie shade of blue, they were round and the followed you every step of the way. Her hair was the brightest of blues to match her eyes. She wore a simple pink red dress. Her name was Kora Valentine

'Welcome all! It is nice to see you all.' she said as if it was the greatest day of all,' Today is truly a spatula day, look how all tidy and clean you all look in your orderly lines. You all make this a wonderful reaping to remember.' She was going on and on as if she had all the time in the world.

All the children's hearts were racing, there were fears in the audience's eyes as they all waited for Kora to finish her yearly speech.

'Now here is time for the best part of the reaping, finding the tributes. Hmm let's see this year, I feel like boy, girl, boy girl. Yes that will do, on with the first reaping.'

She waddled her way to the first bowl and pulled out a name, Tyler Daniels'

A boy who looked only twelve walked on to the stage with a smile on his face, this poor little boy showed no fear and stood on the stage proudly, the audience cheered for the boy. Then Kora waddled to the other side of the side of the stage,' and now for the darling girls,' her hand shuffled the bowl a little, to create suspense.

Issy squeezed Rachel's arm a little, both the girls hugged one another, hoping that the name wasn't theirs. 'and the first girl tribute is Vicky Right.'

They girls let out a sigh of relief, the audience went a little wide, Vicky wasn't a popular person, and just a sneaky girl who knew had to play people. A slim girl walked onto the stage with beautiful black hair that tumbled all the way down her back. She pursued her pink lips together, trying to stop the tears.

Rachel and Issy looked at each, glad Vicky was chosen. The girl who always seemed to hate the two of them for no apparent reason, there was this rivalry every since they were little it seem to still go on till this very day, but Vicky's day were surely numbered.

Kora then walked over to the bowl and called out the name of the final boy tribute, 'Elliot Ryder' the name simply rolled off of Kora's tongue. Rachel froze as it hit her, his name was called. Elliot walked on the stage, confident almost like he was proud that he was chosen, but his eyes seem hold dullness in them. Rachel stood there as if coldness had swept through her soul. As you see Rachel has known Elliot for a very long time, the two of them grew up together, the too distant to be called just best friends but on both different side of the streets to be known as lovers. They were simply two people who knew how to get on with one another. Rachel started to breathe slowly as it was sinking into her that the boy she knew quite well would be entering the games. Issy gave her one quick hug, and held her hand tightly to know that she was there for her, if she wanted to cry or talk about it.

'This is all to fun, fun, fun.' Kora said waving her hands in the air, 'But alas it must come to an end as we honest the last female tribute.'

Kora's hand danced around the reaping jar of fate. All the girls sucked in a breath, with the sense of fear that it may be them. On the other side all the boys seem to be relaxed and lest tense due to the fact they knew the olds were in their favour this year. Kora then picked up one slowly; all the eyes of district seven were stuck onto her, as she deliberately took her time opening the name.

The whole world suddenly turn cold, Issy let go of Rachel's hand and let it fall to her side. Issy's mouth hung open. Rachel turned to Issy,'what's wrong?' she shook her a little.

Issy was shaking her head in disbelief.

Kora tapped the microphone her voice as sharp as ice, 'Isabella Branning.'

Isabella, world turned cold, she turned to Rachel with lifeless eyes, 'A normal day then huh Rach?'

5 | Page


	2. Chapter 2: Volentering

Chapter Two: Volunteer

Isabella just stood there not moving. She couldn't move she was too stuck with fear to even move one little bit.

Kora began tapping on the microphone, 'Maybe ladies and gentlemen, she needs a little encouragement to come on to the stage, right Isabella.' Kora began clapping, slowly did the audience one by one and they all started clapping and cheering for Isabella to come on the stage. Her hands began to clench tightly into fists.

Peacemakers were walking right towards Isabella, how they knew who she was it was unknown, but all the other lucky girls stood to one side, allowing a path to Isabella. As the peacemakers came, she did not put up a battle with them; she was simply lifeless and limp and walked with them as they walked on to the stage.

Kora tapped on to the mic once again,'and this is Isab...'

Before Kora could even finish her sentence, Rachel had ran behind Isabella and the peace makers and pulled them out of the way, raising her hands with one loud belt, 'I volunteer as tribute!' The whole town turned silent, apart from a mothers cry in the background.

Kora simply titled her head to the side,'You are a little bit early for that part darling, but as you have volunteered for your district, you make take Isabella's place. Let's welcome her to the stage!' Kora raised her hands.

The peacemakers pushed Isabella to one side, and began pulling Rachel.

Isabella quickly hissed at Rachel,'You can't do this Rachel! No way am I letting you.'

Rachel walked passed her and turned over with a wink and a tumbs up,'Don't worry I know what I am doing.'

Before Isabella could get another word in the peacemakers were pushing Rachel on to the stage next to Kora, while the other tributes were standing back.

Kora whispered into Rachel's ear,'Very brave of you darling! What's your name?'

Rachel looked down and swallowed hard,'Rachel, Rachel Dunstan'

'Very pretty,' she whispered,' everyone, welcome the lovely Rachel Dunstan, the brave girl, who wanted to protect her friend. Cheers to her courage.'

People were cheering loudly. Rachel's eyes scanned the crowd, to find Issy just staring at her with her wide green eyes. She mouthed,'I am not letting you do this.'

Rachel placed a brave smile on her face,'It will be all okay, I promise.'

Issy just shook her head in disbelief. She raised her hand and yelled,' I volunteer as tribute for Rachel!'

The cheering died down all at once; yet again all eyes were turned onto Issy. Peace makers all looked at Kora to go by her signals. Did they go for the girl or hold back? It was a confusing time, for times such as this.

'I am afraid that isn't allowed my dearest,'Kora waggled her finger,'Rules are rules, otherwise people could be swapping places all the time, if someone volunteers, than that is it, it can only be changed once. Well anyway. Do any other people like to switch places with the tributes?'

None of the other boys said anything; their heads were just lowered to the ground.

'Such a pity, no young boy is as brave as Rachel or the other tributes.' Kora said,'and lastly but not least, any voneteers for Vicky?'

Isabella raced onto the stage,'I volunteer as tribute!'

Vicky's mouth hung open, 'You are willing to take my place.'

Kora looked a little shocked.

'Rules are rules aren't they Kora!' Isabella said.

'As it seems so yes,' Kora said with a wicked smile painted across her face,'So ladies and gentlemen I present to you, Tyler Daniels, Elliot Ryder, Rachel Dunstin and Isabella Branning as the tributes of District Seven!'

The four tributes all stood next to each other. Tyler stood cheering and blowing kissed to the crowd. Elliot just stood there smiling; most of the girls were crying, typical as it may be. Then there was Issy and Rachel, they stood next to each other, with smiles on their faces linked in each other's arms waving at the crowd. Little did anyone really known, when they had a moment alone, all hell was going to break loose.


End file.
